Shades Of Grey
by Filosofo
Summary: KiGO. Shego is deviously troubled by that one night, the night in witch her world had collapsed before her. Kim Possible, the one reponsible...Lest she pay, or risk being forgotten...forever. This is how it unravel's!
1. Prolouge

Shades Of Grey

"Several weeks have passed, this grudge of mine…never ending. To weak for now to do anything about it, I hate it…I hate you."

Her thoughts lingering, attempting to understand and see through another's perception, no meaning she found, no reason to the declaration of hate that was bored into her.

She Vowed vengeance, though most of all, she wanted understanding as to why the possible had done this to her, though she herself could not understand the true extent of the damage that had been dealt. For swift where the actions, to fast, to distracting. _Rendered Immobilized I was_. Twas it to swift a notion to defend against, she thought. "Kim Possible…you will be mine."

Several months had gone by since that night…Kim Possible in constant alert, fearing the inevitable. Twas it not for her visit to her enemy, stricken by surprise she would be…for she trusted Shego too much, knew her all to well, to exacerbate her thoughts to anymore than a showdown… or so she believed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a really short preview on my upcoming story,if its hard to understand,do tell. I'll try to make it more simple if I can and stuff...but whatever anywayz Later.

**KiGo Rules-Amen**


	2. Resolve

**Shades of Grey **

Sunset: 9o'c

"Now class, would any of you like to discuss the history of Middleton and its inhabitants?"

……quiet the classroom was, for till this very day none had known said history of this town they lived in, but that was to be expected, thought Mr.Barkin, Knowing they where as ignorant as he had always considered them.

"Now class ever"-beep…beep...beep, "Kim Possible!"

"Sorry, got to take this."

"Take it outside now!"

"Geez, what's got into you?" She stated leaving the classroom.

"Wade, what's the sitch?" She asked flipping her communicator open.

"Well…this is a tough one Kim, you see today's one of those multiple sitch days. Do you want the good news or bad first?"

"On with the bad, please?"

"Well bad news being Shego escaped Max state …took long enough if you ask me."

"Good news?"

Well…Shego's out, so whatever dispute you two have against each other…do try to settle it Kim."

_It's going to be one of those days_. "That's all?"

"Not exactly…you see…She has your parents…including Nana…Kim?"

Her face pale…hard to respond, her thoughts drifted to that one day she had gone and visited Shego, She wanted to let her know that what had happened where not her true intentions…not at all. The only seamless mistake was that she could not apologize…words themselves where hard coming, afraid she was, for holding no reason in committing such an atrocity, Shameful she felt.

Those eyes, slumbering feral madness, for the first time ever, Shego granted her fear, a different perception… a different form. But what crept her skin most…was confusion. Her eyes in a trance, not knowing where to look, her resolve wavered.

All Kim could do was watch, watch what she had done…and would never forgive herself for.

_Maybe I do deserve this…Shego?_

"Wade! I want all info location, etc. and get Ron on hold for me will you?"

"Well…you see Kim that's where the third problem comes in."

"What?"

"Shego has decided she wants to meet with you…I have the message via website, it's encrypted with some hard stuff, luckily she knows me well enough. I'm sending the data to your communicator now…sent."

"Thanks Wade, I needed this."

"No prob KP, just remember settle things with her…she seems…unstable, I'll fill you in on the details as soon as I can. See you Later Kim."

With that the communicator seized transmission and Kim rushed on home,_ better to be certain_, she thought.

On her way she noticed that the denizens where shook, running home, scattering they where…like insects they fled, amongst them she saw her boyfriend, Ron.

Kim tapped Ron on the shoulder, but the young boy was shaken up himself, he didn't react. "Ron!"

"Kp…?" He spoke, no movements where made. "I'm scared…that was…that was, so not cool."

"What is it Ron, what's going on!?"

"You…you've created a monster…those eyes…Oh my god..."

He spoke in whispers. And with that he fled, looking no more that an average citizen who where all doing the same. He disappeared into the crowed. Leaving Kim speechless, she couldn't comprehend what had transpired. But she had some Idea as to what it was.

She rushed to her house, better to be sure. She thought once again Entering carefully she found nothing…nothing at all…nor clothes, nor TV…nothing.

Heading to her room, same, empty like everything else. Whispers, the silent echo in her footsteps was all that was heard. She flipped her Com open and read the message.

_So…me and you, all that's left, in my world at least…perhaps it's always been this way? Without reason, without guilt…it will all come to an end…my world…yours. For tonight, we dine in hell together._

_Loc-beyond the horizons, a world unexplored. Yet seized territory…for some know too much, yet greedy they are. One on one, moon and sun, find me in the place where opposites are one._

_Linger inside these walls I do, for my presence is not welcomed. Hurry, time is short, lest our world be undone._

She quickly tossed the com away. She stared herself in the mirror…all that was left. Trying to discover who she really was but all that was seen in big bold green letters was the word, silhouette.

_What does it all mean? Shego…have you gone insane? Speaking to me in riddled poop, the nerve._

"Shego, you let me go this instant!" The blue man hollered.

Silence…was her reply, for words where not enough to whisper her rage unto him. She slapped him…he fell from consciousness, but before drifting, he spoke his final words for the evening.

"What do…you seek…"

"**Resolve."**


End file.
